


The Bestie Balthy

by nerdfighter721



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdfighter721/pseuds/nerdfighter721
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar has to convince Beatrice to post her song onto YouTube.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bestie Balthy

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Bestie Balthy  
> Characters: Balthazar Jones, Beatrice Duke  
> Prompt: Sigh  
> Word Count: 654  
> Rating: K  
> Notes: Balthazar has to convince Beatrice to post her song onto YouTube.

**The Bestie Balthy**

Balthazar sighed patiently at his friends stubborn ways. They had written and filmed a song for a special someone, but Bea had suddenly decided last second that it should never see the light of YouTube. It had been over two weeks since the video was shot and Balthazar was now sitting at the Duke’s house in order to convince Bea to post it.

When Balthazar had come over, Hero asked if he wanted her help to convince her cousin, but Balthazar said that he was going to try on his own first. He didn’t think that it would take that much to get her to put it up – it wasn’t like Ben already hadn't already seen it.

“Balthazar. My _dignity_ will be _gone_ if I post that video. Ben saw it. Whatever. But the _rest of the world_. I can’t do that!” Beatrice was sitting against her wall, crossing her arms.

For a moment, Balthazar stayed quiet, waiting to see if his stubborn friend would say anything else, “Beatrice, Ben already posted his video. Wouldn’t you think that you should post something in response – something that you could say was _better_ than his original one?”

Beatrice hesitated and Balthazar knew that he had almost cracked her, “Also,” He added, trying to stop himself from smiling, “Don’t you think it is only fair to your viewers? Ursula already put it out there that you had made a song. Shouldn’t you give them the joys of hearing your voice?” Okay, Balthazar had to admit that if he was talking to Ben, that would be the selling point. However, Ben had posted the video almost right after they filmed it and he edited it, so he didn’t actually need any convincing. Beatrice on the other hand – Balthazar had to restrain himself from sighing again.

“I _can’t_ Balthy!” She once again said, “My dignity. I would like to at least have _some_ of it left, which there will be none of if I post it.”

“At least you didn’t rap in your song.” Balthazar said, which caused Bea to nod.

“You have a point there,” She conceded, “but I’m still not going to post it.”

Balthazar rolled his eyes, then grabbed his phone, and pulled up Bea’s number.

 **Balthazar** : Beatrice. This is your conscious. You need to post that video.

Beatrice looked over at Balthazar, who just smiled innocently, putting his phone in his pocket and grabbing his ukulele.

“I’m meeting up with Ursula to work on a project with her. At least think about posting the video?” Balthazar said, sliding off of Beatrice’s bed and walking over to the door.

“Yeah, maybe.” Beatrice said, walking Balthazar out, “Don’t count on it, though.”

 

Over the next day, Balthazar watched Beatrice’s channel waiting for her to post the video, every few that he saw that she didn’t, he would text her.

 **Balthazar:** Beatrice. Post the video.

 **Balthazar:** You sound so lovely in it.

 **Balthazar:** It would really show up Ben.

 **Balthazar:** Not even that the song is about him. ;)

 **Balthazar:** You should post the song. It’s a beautiful one.

 **Balthazar:** If you don’t post it then I may just have to.

That got a response from Beatrice.

 **Beatrice:** You wouldn’t.

 **Balthazar:** Maybe I would. Maybe I wouldn’t. You won’t know.

 **Beatrice:** I AM GOING TO FIGHT YOU!

Balthazar left it at that for a few hours.

Twenty-four hours after the initial conversation happened, Balthazar went onto her YouTube channel, delighted to see the video was up. He took pleasure in seeing what she wrote in the description as well.

 **Balthazar:** You’re welcome, Beatrice. Also, good thing you posted it, otherwise I was going to recruit some people to help.

 **Beatrice:** Damn you, Balthazar.

Balthazar sighed, Beatrice could be so stubborn some times, but the song was out there in the world, and that was probably the best he could ask from her.


End file.
